Avast McAfee
thumb|left|80px Avast McAfee '- program antywirusowy, córka Wielkiego Informatyka. Ma tylko kilka miesięcy, ale woli być uznawana za nastolatkę. Zadebiutowała się w filmie ''Straszna gra. Dziewczyna została zakupiona przez Skylar jako program antywirusowy do jej komputera. Jest ona zaradna i dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę, ale jest przy tym bardzo dowcipna. Lubi opowiadać historie, a już szczególnie te straszne. Przyjaźni się z A.I. Programme i U Tube. Nie posiada na razie zwierzaka. Osobowość Avast jest bardzo zaradna i lubi wykonywać swoją pracę antywirusa. Bywa uparta i nigdy nie spocznie póki nie wykona roboty. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna nie ma nic do zrobienia, to lubi opowiadać historie, a najbardziej te straszne. Avast jest zdolną informatyczką z powodu iż sama powstała dzięki tej nauce. Upiorka poza tym ma bardzo dowcipny charakter,a wszystkie swoje problemy zwalcza śmiechem. Nie lubi robaków. Zarówno komputerowych i prawdziwych. Wygląd Skóra ma niebieski kolor. Włosy dziewczyny są długie i sięgają do ud. Są one bordowe z kilkoma wiśniowo-malinowymi pasemkami. Oczy Avast mają kolor fioletowy. Ciało Avast jest "hologramem posiadającym masę", jednak utrzymanie go w całości jest niełatwe i często się depikselizuje. Dziewczyna potrafi latać. Klasyczny potwór '''Program antywirusowy (antywirus) – program komputerowy, którego celem jest wykrywanie, zwalczanie i usuwanie wirusów komputerowych. Współcześnie najczęściej jest to pakiet programów chroniących komputer przed różnego typu zagrożeniami. Program antywirusowy powinien również mieć możliwość aktualizacji definicji nowo odkrytych wirusów, najlepiej na bieżąco, przez pobranie ich z Internetu, ponieważ dla niektórych systemów operacyjnych codziennie pojawia się około trzydziestu nowych wirusów. Widoczna jest tendencja do integracji narzędzi do ochrony komputera. Kiedyś był to jedynie skaner, który wyszukiwał wirusy, początkowo na podstawie sygnatur znanych wirusów, a potem także typujący pliki jako zawierające podejrzany kod za pomocą metod heurystycznych. Relacje Rodzina Avast została stworzona przez Wielkiego Informatyka. Dziewczyna nie znała go długo, gdyż została wykupiona przez Skylar. Ją oraz Cloudię traktuje jak siostry. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Avast są A.I. Programme, U Tube i Net Worldwide. Wszystkich poznała na jednej podczas swoich licznych wycieczek do Internetu. Miłość Może się zdawać, że czuje coś do Steve'a Elerta. Zwierzak Avast na razie nie posiada zwierzaka, ale chce wybrać takiego, który nie boi się niczego. Stroje Horror Game Avast.png * Typ - codzienne * Występowanie - prawie zawsze * Komentarz Avast - "Dobrze, że mnie zrobiono ze stylem!" Włosy Avast są rozpuszczone. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemnoszarą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Na jej środku widnieje niebiesko-fioletowa plama. Na biodrach dziewczyna ma złoty pas z logiem programów ochronnych. Avast ma ubraną pikselową spódnicę w turkusowe, granatowe, fioletowe i różowe kwadraty. Na nogach widnieją leginsy w turkusowe, granatowe, fioletowe i różowe pasy. Buty dziewczyny to srebrno-szare kozaki na srebrnym obcasie z różowymi sznurówkami. Na prawej ręce Avast ma fioletową rękawiczkę bez palców. Na głowie natomiast widnieje spinka w kształcie gamepada. Defenders of the Light AvastDOL.png * Linia - Defenders of the Light * Kolor - szary * Broń - kusza * Pupil - Gin W tej wersji włosy Avast sięgają do ud. Są one ruse z różowymi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest zaczesana w warkocze na boki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szarą sukienkę ze srebrną falbaną na jedno ramię.W talii ma ona złoty pas z doczepioną do niego niewielką złotą gwiazdę. Buty Avast są szare ze srebrnym koturnem oraz złotą zapinką. We włosach dziewczyny jest wpięta jej spineczka w kształcie gamepada. Makijaż Avast to srebrny cień do powiek oraz czerwone usta. Do lalki dołączono szarą kuszę z gwiezdnymi ornamentami. Dziewczynie towarzyszy srebrny lis, Gin. Game Monsters AvastGM.png * Linia - Game Monsters * Postać - Sombra * Gra - Overwatch W tej serii włosy Avast są bardzo krótkie, sięgają do ramion. Są ruse z fioletowymi końcówkami i wygolone z lewej strony. Dodatkowo z tyłu głowy ma założone coś w rodzaju generatora, który oplata całą jej głowę. Dziewczyna ma też fioletowe brwi. Avast nosi na sobie płaszcz do ud z kołnierzem wokoło szyi. Cała sukienka jest szara, tylko u dołu staje się fioletowa. Ma także bordowe bufiaste rękawy. Na przedramieniach dziewczyny są także fioletowe przywierające rękawy, fioletowe, które później przechodzą w błękit. Z przodu widać niebieską, trójwarstwową spódnicę. Na nogach Avast nosi leginsy, u góry czarne, później fioletowe, swobodnie przechodzące w błękitne buty na platformie. Pięty butów są metalowe, szare, zaś na nogach ma także srebrne przypinki z leginsów. Makijaż dziewczyny to czerwone usta. Do lalki dołączono projektor holograficzny. Etymologia * Imię bohaterki (Avast) to po prostu nazwa programu antywirusowego, Avast!. Czasami bohaterka użwa skrótu Ava, które jest inną wersją imienia Ewa, co oznacza życie. * Nazwisko McAfee jest również nazwą innego programu antywirusowego McAfee Virus Scan, którego właścicielem jest John McAfee. Meta Timeline *18 grudnia 2015: Avast zalicza swój debiut w filmie Straszna gra. *15 stycznia 2016: Oficjalna strona Avast zostaje ujawniona *15 stycznia 2016: "Oficjalny art" dziewczyny zostaje ujawniony Ciekawostki *Jej imię i nazwisko to nazwy dwóch popularnych programów antywirusowych *Jako jedyna z trójki dziewczyn z Horror Game nie uwzględnia w swoim bio Neta jako przyjaciela. Może to być spowodowane tym, że Net jest wirusem, a Avast antywirusem *Ojciec Avast (Wielki Informatyk) jest bohaterem książki Felix, Net i Nika oraz Pałac Snów Galeria Avast.png Avast mcaffe.jpg|By Rochi (dziękuję!) Moodboardavast.jpg|Moodboard by Ejyh Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Programy komputerowe Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Sieć Komputerowa